Selena on Waverly Place
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Alex becomes annoyed with Justin's fandom for Selena Gomez so she performs a spell to make her disappear but it doesn't exactly go as planned. Two-shot
1. Incorrect Spell

Selena Gomez on Waverly Place

A Wizards of Waverly Place story by Resotii Watasaki

**Edit: Story edited with some small changes. (May 19th, 2010)**

A/N: This is a new story I decided to start based on Selena's idea of staring as herself on Wizards of Waverly Place. I'm not sure if I'm going to complete it or not since I don't really know where to go with it but… I'll try my best.

Chapter 1: Incorrect Spell

It was a typical work day for the Russos' at Waverly Sub Station; if you call Justin jamming out to Selena Gomez typical.

"You are the thunder, and I am the lightning!" Justin sang along to his boom box as he scrubbed the counter. "And I looove the way you know who you are and to me it's EXCITING!" Justin bellowed "exciting" with every ounce of power in his voice.

Alex sat at a nearby table delaying her chores to the last minute as usual. She had been watching him for many hours as he sang along to all of Selena's songs, she tried focusing on her fashion magazine but Justin was making it extremely difficult. Finally her patience was gone. She leaped out of her chair and headed toward Justin's boom box angrily.

"When you know it's meant to be, everything com--" With a quick yank Alex pulled the cord to Justin's boom box and the music ceased immediately.

"Hey!" Justin yipped. "It was just getting to the best part!"

"Look, Justin, you've listened to that CD all the way through at least a hundred times now. You'll survive." Alex replied in a very annoyed tone.

"Selena Gomez has an _amazing_ voice. You're just jealous." Justin countered.

"Yeah…sure…I'm burning with envy." Alex rolled her eyes.

Justin muttered something under his breath, grabbing his boom box and stomping up the stairs.

Later that day Alex was in her room browsing the web on her laptop when suddenly the muffled sound of "Falling Down" began playing from next door.

Groaning loudly she pounded on the wall, shouting. "Turn it down!"

In reply, it just got louder.

"JUSTIN!" Alex yelled, pounding the wall again.

Still, the music remained at the same volume.

"That's it!" Alex screamed, grabbing her wand from her bed. "_Her songs are hurting my ears, make Selena Gomez dis-appear!_"

For a brief moment the world froze. There was a strange silence. But in an instant everything was back to normal and Justin's music began blaring once again.

"Dangit, it didn't work." Alex grumbled. Then she gasped in shock.

Selena Gomez was standing right in front of her with a very confused look on her face. She had made her appear in her room. Not good.


	2. Spitting Image

Chapter 2: Spitting Image

"Um, where am I?" Selena questioned. "How did I get here? Last thing I remember is that I was getting ready for a concert but now I'm here. Wait, where... is here?"

"Uh, you fainted!" Alex blurt out. It was the only excuse she could come up with.

"Huh?" Selena was super confused.

"Yeah, you're hallucinating right now. I'm a figment of your _imag-inat-ion_." She made a gesture of wiggling her hands above her head.

"O-kay, hopefully I'm revived soon because this is so weird." Selena replied with a sigh.

Alex was surprised that Selena actually believed her. Guess she wasn't so smart.

"Could you… wait here for a second?" Alex questioned but didn't give Selena a chance to reply as she rushed out of the room.

She burst into Justin's room with a sudden shout of, "Justin, I'm in sooo much trouble."

"What else is new?" Justin inquired cleverly.

His Selena Gomez CD was turned down to a soft volume and he was reading a book at his desk.

"Haha, very funny." Alex countered. "But seriously, Justin, I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Justin asked, clearly annoyed as he tried to focus on his textbook.

"Selena Gomez is in my room." Alex said quickly.

Justin practically jumped up from his seat. "W-W-What? How!" But he quickly regained his common sense. "You're lying."

Alex grabbed Justin by the arm and pulled him toward her room. Selena was sitting on Alex's bed, her head in her hands.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Alex questioned, pointing toward Selena.

Justin started smiling like a maniac and jumping up and down like a little girl. "Oh my goody gum drops! I've got to get my autograph book!"

He made an attempt to go get it but Alex pulled him back.

"Justin." She spoke sternly.

Sighing, Justin realized his mistake, frowning he replied. "How did this happen?"

"I did this spell to make her disappear…" Alex whispered. "But it went horriblely wrong."

"What! You tried to make Selena disappear?" Justin exclaimed in his best whisper. "How could you, y-you demented demon!"

"Just fix it." She groaned, shoving him toward Selena.

Alex expected Justin to be very happy to be face to face with Selena Gomez but he looked shock and kind of disgusted.

"_Backlaria onedayica_!" Justin recited, and with a sudden wave of energy they were both in the sub station.

"What just happened?" Alex questioned, confusion plastered all over her face.

"We went back a day, that's what the 'backlaria onedayica' spell does." Justin explained, he sounded sad.

"Justin, what's wrong?" Alex asked, walking over to him.

"You and Selena look exactly alike!" He exploded.

Alex was slightly shocked from his outburst. She was so nervous about the spell she never noticed.

"You know… it's kind of funny. You loved Selena Gomez and turns out… she looks almost _exactly_ like me." She chuckles. "So… in a way it's kind of like you were a big fan of me. Very ironic, eh, Justin?"

"Shut up." Justin grumbled, pushing Alex away playfully.

The End

**Okay, so that was not how I planned to end it! But I couldn't come up with any good ideas for this fic. I guess it's a two-shot. I hope you liked it nonetheless. By the way "Backlaria onedayica" is a spell I made up. That's why its so lame sounding. lol**


End file.
